


Snuggle Through

by the3vilnom



Series: Cuddles Collection [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Langst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Harassment, mild panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3vilnom/pseuds/the3vilnom
Summary: All Lance wants to do is finish school and get through another day of work. The lack of sleep isn't too bad as long as he doesn't run out of foundation for the bags growing under his eyes. But now he may or may not be having unprofessional feelings for a client who looks like Keno from the 1991 TMNT movie.





	Snuggle Through

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited part 2 of Cuddle Cafe~! *Applause*  
> Yes the title is a play on words, Snuggle instead of struggle. Please laugh at my lame pun.
> 
> Sorry bout the wait! Had a con to prepare for and also joined a few bangs and secret santas on tumblr so have been trying to get those out so could only work on this in between  
> .  
> The next part will be their lunch date followed by a couple shorts featuring Shiro/Allura and Hunk/Shay. Maybe even a bit of Pidge/tech cause that's everyone's OTP! Dont expect any updates until after the holidays though.
> 
> I don't have a beta so please tell me if you see errors or inconsistencies.

Lance fell bonelessly onto his stained brown couch. His legs hanging over the armrest, knees uncomfortably straight as his feet dangle. Though his class was only a couple hours it was at ridiculous o’clock in the morning making it feel so much longer. He was tired after staying up late to complete his homework assignments but luckily after a quick shower he’d have about two hours to sleep before having to get ready for work.

Lance forces himself up and to the bathroom, stretching and cracking his spine all the way, noting to visit a chiropractor next time he has an extra buck. He gets undressed pushing his clothes in a pile behind the bathroom door and jumps right into the freezing spray. It takes a minute to heat up but when it does Lance pulls back, the only temperatures his shower has is cold as fuck or hot as hell. He quickly washes his skin and hair before getting out and finishing his usual skin routine at the sink.

He falls into bed, hair still dripping and is out as soon as his head hits the pillow. It feels as if he'd only been out a few seconds before his alarm goes off, two free hours already lost. Lance throws on some clothes that pass the sniff test and grabs his work backpack containing his pinstriped blue pajamas, mint gum, and several pairs of socks. He stuffs his laptop inside before heading out the door.

It’ll be a pretty slow day, last he checked there were only a couple appointments down giving him a lot of down time. Days like this gave plenty of time for homework but the pay goes down a terrible amount when there isn't a steady flow of people coming through.

Lance soon arrives as the establishment and heads straight for the back door, blowing an overdramatized kiss to Nyma working the front desk. Nyma’s usually the only one who will tolerate his flirting and sometimes even reciprocate, jokingly unfortunately. He crosses the hallway and enters through the employee only door that leads to the break room and a curtained area for changing if needed. 

After quickly clocking in at the computer next to a small fridge Lance enters the changing area to throw on his pajamas and a clean pair of socks, he almost steps out before noticing his fluffy hair. It’s sticking up every which way, the bedhead he got from his earlier shower was quickly tamed with a bit of warm water from the break room sink and deft finger combing. After fixing all visible flaws he logs into the computer to look up his appointments for the day. The first one should be here in the next 15 minutes, it’s a woman that had been here several times before. Lance loves this particular client but isn't sure if he’ll be able to be what she need on such a tiring day.

 

\------

 

Lance is thankful to being the big spoon so she can't see him nearly fall asleep listening to her story. Zethrid keeps going on and on about how much of a bitch her sister was for not taking her side about this or that in front of the all the friends and family at a wedding or a reunion or whatever it was. Lance lets out a quiet sigh of relief when the alarm rings. He usually loves when Zethrid tells stories and gossips but he’s too tired to give good advice. He slowly pulls himself away from her back so he can put and end the incessant beeping.

“Our hour’s already over? Can i extend it today?”

Lance has a gentle smile on as he extends his hand, “I’m sorry princess but i already have a couple more clients down for today, perhaps next time you can tell me the rest?” He’s lying about the scheduling but nobody has to know. 

“Don't call me that, " Zethrid grunts as she takes his hand and allows him to lead her toward the lobby door. She punches his arm, probably a bit harder than intended, as he hugs her goodbye. Lance rubs the sore spot on his arm once the door closes, he’s certain there will be a bruise there tomorrow.

Lance walks into the employee room and grabs clean sheets, blankets, and pillows to change his bed when Nyma peeks back through the lobby door and catches him on his way down the hall.

“Oh Lance good timing, finish cleaning up, you’ve got a walk in. 30 minute appointment, " She sticks a post it by the door with the clients info. Oh good, he thinks, didn’t lie to Zethrid after all. Lance winks and does a two finger salute, stumbling as he almost drops his arm full of clean linen. 

“Whatever you say beautiful, " she giggles at his expense, then disappears back behind the door. Lance walks back to his room, almost tripping over the edge of a sheet that came unfolded in his earlier blunder, but makes it without incident. He makes a quick walk around the room and once everything seems to be in place he heads for the lobby, reading the little post-it before opening the door. 

“Keith, " Lance calls. He nearly loses his shit as a fashion disaster stands quickly from one of the chairs and stiffly walks over to him. Lance holds his composure through the fingerless gloves and cropped jacket but the mullet is just so over the top he can't help it as a few chuckles escape. Lance sees the other tenses up even more (if possible) so quickly starts his first timer's spiel, last thing he needs is a complaint. 

“Good afternoon, my name is Lance and i’ll be your snuggler today.” Lance puts out a hand to shake the other’s, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than intended, before leading him down the hall. Lance holds the door open for Keith to enter first then quickly sets the alarm for thirty minutes.

“So Keith, what would you like to do today?” Lance asks. In reply Keith shrug and shuffles from side to side not meeting Lance’s gaze as his eyes continue to sweep the room.

“I’m not really here for anything, just doing a favor for a friend, " Lance saw this coming, most of the walk ins he gets are forced to come here by others, that or just curious.

“Ahh yes, the referral discount, " Lance says as he walks closer to Keith, holding a hand out. “Is it ok for me to touch you?” Keith takes a skittish step back as his nose wrinkling in discomfort, an abrupt laugh leaves Lance when he realised his wording could be misinterpreted so he hold out his hand. Keith’s face turns red with understanding and allows Lance to take his hand. Lance should probably choose his words more wisely he thinks as he chuckles at himself one last time. Now what would be the best course of action for this tense and cautious man, definitely stay away from the bed for his first and probably last session.

Lance sets him down on the loveseat then heads over to the stereo. He puts on a play list were the songs easily flow into the next, all having similar constructs then plops himself right next to Keith, practically in his lap for how close they are. Said man jumps nearly out of his skin at the sudden contact making Lance have to hold back another laugh but apparently his expression isn't as schooled as he thinks as Keith glares at him.

After a few minutes Keith seems to zone out so Lance takes a hold of his hand and works on some pressure points to help ease him a bit. Without thinking Lance starts humming to the songs. These kind of clients are nice sometimes, the ones that just need a little comfort and relaxation. This man is probably one to hide his feelings until they’re ready to burst, tensing at the smallest of touches as if human contact is a foreign thought. Touch deprivation flashes through Lance's head making him sad at the thought but shoves those feelings away. If it is something like that perhaps this session will make him realize it and he’ll properly find a friend or family member to help instead.

Lance almost loses his grip as Keith jumps when the timer goes off, “that’s the end of your half hour.” Lance pulls Keith up, leading him to the door with his hand still captive, “I’ll walk you to the lobby.” Lance says as if Keith has a choice in the matter.

Lance hits a button on the timer as they pass then continues out the door and down the hall, “Thanks for coming and choosing me, we hope to see you again.” He finally lets go of the other’s hand to open the door but before Keith can walk through Lance pulls him into a hug. Lance feels Keith tense up so after a few seconds of the unreciprocated hug he pulls away and lightly pats Keith on the shoulder, “don't be a stranger.” Lance says letting a large grin overtake his face. Keith lets out a strangled sound that probably means sure before bolting out the door. Lance wishes this poor awkward fashion disaster the best in his mind as he fast walks across the lobby and out of the building. Lance once again can't help but laugh as he heads back to clean a bit more before his next appointment in an hour

 

\------

 

Lance falls to his dirty couch for what feels like the hundredth time that week, exhausted once again. Perhaps he should have taken the summer off of school but he was so close to finishing, it was also only two classes compared to his usual four or five a semester. Lance closes his eyes for a moment, he just wants to relax before having to head for the shower but not a minute later he’s completely out. 

Nearly falling from the couch, Lance shoots up as the alarm on his phone starts blaring in the backpack he’s still wearing. Lance runs to the bathroom as he strips, his shift starts in an hour and he hasn't even showered. He takes the fastest shower of his life then dresses in his purple pajamas, something he’d never usually do. He preferred to change at work rather than walk the streets in sleeping clothes but beggars can't be choosers.

Making it to work with a couple minutes to spare, Lance quickly clocks in and checks the computer for his appointments. So much for a relaxing day at work, Lance is booked for most of the day, a strange occurrence for a male cuddler but not unheard of. He pulls on a clean pair of socks getting ready for the first of the day.

 

\------

 

He’s on his third client for and everything’s going pretty smoothly, Lance grabs the hand slowly moving lower and pulls it to his chest, holding it like a teddy bear to dissuade another attempt. Correction, it was going smoothly until his current client with an hour timeslot. Some people do tend to be a bit more handsy then he’d like but he’s become accustomed to reflecting incessant pursuers though this one seems quite a bit more bold than most.

He feels the person spooning him shift uncomfortably at what is probably the 3rd groping attempt on Lance that has been rejected. The alarm thankfully goes off not two minutes later and Lance makes to move across the bed but the hand across his chest tightens as the arm under his neck curls up trapping him to the woman’s chest. Lance tenses up at the large breast pushing up against his back but a few seconds later she loosens her hold allowing Lance to roll across the bed to stop the alarm.

“Sorry bout that, the clock just surprised me. It’s so nice to be the big spoon for once, my Husband feels like he always has to be in control I suppose, " the woman explains with a smile as she stands as well. Lance nods in agreement, plastering on a smile that feels all too fake hoping it doesn't look it. Helen Connie was always a bit handsy but it seems to be getting worse as the time between appointments grows shorter.

“I’ll walk you to the lobby, " Lance says as he does at the end of every client. Unlike the others he doesn't offer a hand or an elbow to Mrs. Connie, though it doesn't make a difference as she casually circles her arm around his waist, resting a hand on his hip to keep him close on the short walk and forces herself under his limp arm. 

A hug that lasts ten seconds too long is forced on Lance, making him shift uncomfortably until she finally pulls away and begins her exit.

“Thank you for coming! Have a Nice day!” he forces as much cheer into his voice as possible to hopefully overwrite the wrong awkward feelings bubbling up

A head whip towards him drawing Lance's eyes to the jumpy person at the front desk. The first thing Lance notices is the hair that just flew back at the jerky sudden movement, he’d recognize that mullet anywhere. He meets the dark eyes of the really awkward guy from a couple weeks ago, surprised that he actually came back. Lance waves with his fingers and throws on a huge genuine smile before quickly turning back through the door, he needs to get ready for his next appointment in a few minutes and he still has to clean the room. Before that though the last person makes him want to take a shower, he obviously cant at work but he needs to at least calm down a bit. Lance stops at the bathroom and splashes his face then sits under the hand dryer for a few minutes just to relax in the warmth. 

Lance’s day gets a lot better after that. His next two clients are a couple of his favorites, slav and Plaxum, both get the hour and a half. He really enjoys their company even if Slav can get annoying at times. While walking Slav out he was even able to a nice conversation with a man he had for one session when Allura was fully booked. The man seemed understandably annoyed with Slav through the small conversation but Allura was in the process of taking him back so he should be fine soon enough.

He’s just walked plaxum out and has about 20 minutes to waste, since they didn't use the bed today the linen didn't have to be replaced. Lance eats a snack, switches the laundry, folds what was left in the dryer and wipes down what little dust may have accumulated in his room. He chews on a stick of gum for a minute just to get the leftover dorito smell out of his mouth then heads to the lobby for his 5 o’clock.

He hears loud voices from the front and waits for it to quiet before opening and calling out for Keith

Immediately all eyes are on him, Shay is even stifling giggles behind a clipboard. Alura’s client stares back to Keith eliciting another shouting fit from him.

“Shut up! it's not that either!” 

“um, sir, " it would seem Shay has got herself under control and put back on her professional facade, “if you continue yelling I'll have to ask you to leave”

Lance hears Keith's teeth clack together before he makes his way over with one more glare directed at Allura’s client.

“You ok?” Lance can still hear laughter as they make their way down the hall.

“Perfect, " Lance raises a brow at that but Keith seems to purposefully not look at Lance so he decides to let it go, leaving it in the non-of-his-business category.

Lance shuts the door behind Keith and sets the timer.

“New sheets?” Lance heart jumps not having expected the boy to try for small talk.

“Yep, " Lance huffs out a laugh, “we change them after every client. So how would you like to do this today?” Lance turns on the stereo, trying to dissuade Keith from the awkward small talk. Lance is usually fine with talking but today had been pretty rough so he just wants to get into the quiet cuddling that they had going last time.

Keith doesn't say anymore, he just sits on the couch stuffing himself into a corner. Lance panics for a moment, what if he was too short with him? He did just try to avoid talking, what if he thinks Lance doesn't want him here? Lance quickly plops himself next to Keith and cuddles up to him the best he can, taking up his hand and resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“This ok?”

“Yeah. Fine. Perfect.”

Lance quietly lets out the breath he was holding, it seems that Keith hasn’t noticed Lance’s panic or avoidant behavior, he never thought he'd be so happy with someone’s lack of social skills. He just needs to get back into the working mindset and relax, stop taking things so personally. Lance rubs Keith’s knuckles and starts humming. Keith probably doesn't realize it but this is really helping Lance right now, though he loves his last two client they are always talking, this right now just feels so nice and comforting. 

Lance ends up falling into a light sleep, snuggling into the warmth every time he feels a shift. He forces wakefulness at some point and finds himself way closer than expected. Assuming Keith must be asleep as well, from the last time he just doesn't seem the the type to get this physically close to someone so fast. He gLances at Keith's face, the words handsome and cute cross his mind but is quickly pushed aside for a more professional attitude. Lance is about to move to a more appropriate position when the alarm suddenly goes off.

It’s set to a low level, just meant as a reminder and not to actually rouse or scare anyone, but Keith still jumps from the couch as if he’s been burned. Lance knows he shouldn't feel offended in anyway, Keith’s the one who made an appointment with him after all, but it still doesn't feel good when someone reacts like that.  
Keith’s looks down to Lance as he shakes the feeling back into his arm. The eye’s on Lance kick him into action, Lance does an over exaggerated stretch with a large grin across his face followed by a long drawn out yawn he’s been holding in for the last few minutes..

“Ready to head back to the world of the living?” Lance jokes.

“Isn't that an expression for after you sleep? We weren't sleeping”

“Detail details, " technically he was sleeping but nobody has to know. Lance leads Keith to the Lobby by the hand and once again he give Keith a short hug goodbye this time though he feels a slight forward movement into the embrace.

Lance can't help but feel giddy after the slight reciprocation.

 

\------

 

Lance sits at the break room table, pretty much laying his whole upper body across the top. This day felt way too long, he just wants to wind down before heading home. No work or school the next day, he wasn’t going to leave his bed, only get up to use the bathroom or eat.

While contemplating his day off Lance feels slim gentle fingers runs through his hair, he lifts his eyes to see light pink pajamas and white hair.

“Hey ‘llura, my charm finally win you over?” Lance mumbles into the wood surface. He’d probably be a lot more suave if he lifted himself off the table, or at least his head.

She lets out a groan and stops petting him. He hears the seat across from him scrape against the floor and assesses that she’s taken a seat.

“So Shiro tells me his friend likes you, " Allura tries to sound nonchalant but there’s a mischievous grin creeping across her face. Lance’s cheeks warm at the prospect of a person having a crush on him and he lifts his head to look at her.

“Shiro?” She gives him an unimpressed look

“Yes, you know the one with black and white hair and a scar across his nose. You had a full conversation with him today, did you really not know his name the entire time?” he completely flushes at that.

“Well sorry i can't remember the names of every person who comes through the door!” he pouts “Whose his brother?” Allura rolls her eyes.

“Keith.” She says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “He asked for your schedule before leaving.” A horde of butterflies squirm around his stomach, Keith was pretty attractive for someone with a mullet and sense of style straight out of an Austin Powers movie.

“He doesn't like me, we haven't even had a decent conversation! It’s just ‘so what would you like to do today?’ then ‘shrug’ and that’s it.” 

“Perhaps it’s the way you act?” she suggests, “you do have a…um... vibrant personality.”

“Are you hitting on me?” He jokes, “but no seriously, it’s the customer service smile and the physical affection that draws them in, " Lance has gone through this before. When a customer likes you it’s only the work version they want. Someone with no flaws or worries that can make them feel wanted, someone who can fix them with just a touch, that’s always strong and ready to to listen. He loves to be that person for people but he would need someone able to help with his problems and insecurities as well.

“Once they realize you’re human it won't last.” Lance tries to sound nonchalant but his voice cracks halfway through. It’s quiet for a moment, both not sure what to say.

“Lance--”

“Not that you and Shiro can't work out! You’ve been together for months now! How could he not see how great you are!” Lance expresses cheerily with an eyebrow wiggle. He stands hastily and collects his backpack from the ground.

“I wasn’t--”

“Sorry, Allura I gotta get going. Still gotta pack for that camping trip in a few days and if i wanna spend tomorrow doing nothing i better get started tonight! Shay looks sweet but she’ll hunt me down if i’m not ready!” He makes a quick exit, missing the concerned gaze Allura throws his way. 

\------

 

Lance jumps when he’s suddenly dragged back through the door he just opened. Before he could say a word Keith was pulling him back to his room. Lance rubbed his wrist as soon as he was freed. He was about to let out a snarky remark at the rough treatment when he finally got a look at the other.

Keith looked about ready to cry, having already dropped on the couch and curled into himself at one end. Lance stood by the door unsure of himself, he’s never had a client behave this way before. He was so aggressive just a moment ago, could he become that way again? He gLances at the camera in the corner of the room then to the emergency button by the bed. He quickly shakes that thought away. He’s only had a couple ‘kind of’ conversations with him but Keith doesn't feel dangerous, maybe rude but he can deal with that another time.

Lance starts the timer then hurries over to the radio, putting on a station that's a bit slower then usual. He hesitates for a second as Keith lets out another shaky breath before taking a seat as close to Keith as possible without sitting directly on his feet, noting the boots still decorating them. Definitely rude, not dangerous, just rude. He ignores the dirt getting on the couch and attempts to rub Keith through the thick cloth of his boots but not a moment later is snatched up and pulled farther onto the couch. Lots of manhandling today it would seem. Lance doesn't really mind the ragdoll treatment since Keith is pretty upset but the silence is really wearing on him. 

Lance is about to comment when he feels Keith’s hands shaking over his stomach. Furrowing his brows he looks down to see just barely peaking out of Keith’s tacky fingerless gloves one of his fists is bruised and dusted in a white powder.

Lance’s eyes water up as his heart clenches. He doesn't want Keith to be in pain, mental or physical, but doesn't know how to help. How do you fix a situation like this? He doesn't know how to actually help people, he can barely help himself. It’s just supposed to be cuddling, he’s useless at everything else. Not even good at cuddling, freezing up or avoiding people over the smallest of things. Anything he says will only make this worse, he always makes things worse.

Keith lets out a long breath, his whole body shaking worse than his hands snapping Lance out of his panic. Lance binks back the tears of frustration. That’s right this is about Keith right now so he isn't allowed to have a mental crisis in the middle of their session.

Lance lets out a long steady breath and relaxes into the hold then tilts his head, allowing Keith to hide in his neck and pull him tighter to his chest. This is better, Lance nearly forgot that he came here for physical comfort, no words need be said.

“I fucked up.” If Keith’s mouth wasn't three inches from his ear he would have missed the whispered words. A pain shoots through his heart again, fuck, Lance is fucked! This was supposed to be professional! Now Lance cares for him and his stupid cute face and stupid mullet. 

No Lance, be professional, no calling clients stupid in your head. He hesitates before speaking , "Do you wanna talk about it?”

Keith shakes his head, oh thank god, Lance isn't sure he could keep it together if Keith’s voice cracked or felt tears on his back, don’t get him started on how awful it’d be to hear a choked back sob. He’s never been able to keep a lid on his emotions, especially when others are the ones in trouble.

“I’m just really angry.” Keith Says after a moment. Lance nods in understanding but isn't sure if Keith even notices the slight movement. They lapse back into silence but this one doesn't put Lance on edge like when Keith first got there. 

After what feels like hours Keith finally stops shaking and his grip loosens on Lances stomach and hand. Lance is sure his fingers will be stiff for the next day but couldn't care less at the moment. The suffocating feeling in his chest lessened as Keith slowly calmed down, all he could feel in moment was warmth at being this beautiful disaster’s comfort.

“I’m glad you came today, " Lance reaches back to run his fingers through coarse hair only to be stopped by tangles. He settles for scratching behind Keith’s ear and snuggles his head against the others. He was worried to see Keith again after his conversation with Allura and especial after Keith’s attitude when he arrived but just sitting with him has blown that away. “I just got back from vacation yesterday.”

“Tell me about it?” Keith breathes.

“I went to the beach. It was a camping trip a couple hours south.” Lance feels Keith’s hold tighten. “My cousin came with me, I moved in with her when i first got here. She also works here, mostly reception but cuddles a couple days a week.” He talks about how he tried to convince her to ask out her crush but she countered with it being ‘unprofessional.’ 

“I almost fell when walking the trails down to the beach, they were practically crumbling under my feet but i got great pictures from the top.” Lance describes his room’s amazing view and how beautiful the ocean was, "Not as good as Varadero though!” he states. This springs the topic of how his family still lives in cuba and when the last time he saw them was. Not to bring down the mood of missed persons Lance begins telling stories of his family. All his stupid inside jokes with his sibling that he can't even get through without laughing. As soon as he feels Keith hiding chuckles into his shoulder Lance begins over dramatizing situations just to hear it again.

Both of them jump as the alarm goes off, cutting off their laughter. Neither moves for a good few minutes, continuing to sit in the comfort of the other. A few seconds after the alarm automatically stops Keith slowly stands forcing Lance up as well. Lance shakes his legs allowing the blood to circulate again after having them scrunched up for an hour before he gently clasped their hands again and walks him to the lobby. He gives Keith one last hug and waves good bye, already missing the time spent.

 

\--------

 

Three weeks and neither hide nor hare of Keith.

“It’s ok, Lance. You’ve been through this before. They always stop coming eventually. You never even liked him that way! Only met him like three times.” Lance mutters to himself, ripping the sheets off the recently used bed.

Lance’s last client hand clung to him on the bed, crying over a bitter breakup. They had been perfect she says. They talked constantly and went on dates at least once a week but one day it just stopped. Their hour conversations turned to five minutes, loving text turned to one word answers, now she hadn't heard from him in two weeks. 

Lance didn't mean to compare himself to a couple that had been together for months. Him and Keith had barely spoken but small conversations and slight touch had never felt so special. Lance rested his head against the door, used sheets bunched in his arms. He probably screwed it up during their last session. He was too clingy with the petting and hand holding. He probably made Keith feel awkward with his non-stop talking but didn't want to be rude so stayed quiet. Allura had put thoughts in his head and now he had gotten his hopes up only to be crushed. Was he being dramatic? Probably, one might even say definitely but he could never control where his mind flew.

Lance hurried out of the room, arms full, only to run straight into something metal. He looses his grip on the sheets to rub at the sore spot on his forehead.

“Oh god, Lance are you ok? You hit me pretty hard there.” Shiro’s eyebrows scrunch together in concern.

“Are you a boxer? Cause you’re one hell of a Knock out.” Lance winces when he presses on his forehead. 

“I’m gonna take that as a no. Do you need me to help you get somewhere?”

“You can take me anywhere.” he gets a deadpanned stare at that.“No i’m fine, thanks though, " Lance lets out quickly, Shiro chuckles at that reaching out to steady Lance with a hand on his shoulder.

“Other than the possible concussion how are you doing?” Shiro picks up the dropped sheets and gestures for Lance to lead the way.

“Fine, I’m good. How about you?” They walk side by side down the hall.

“Good, i was just heading back from the bathroom. My appointment is soon.”

“Cool,cool… and how’s Keith?” Lance’s face flushes and he immediately regrets asking, embarrassment taking over.

Shiro lights up at the inquisition, "He’s doing really well actually. He’s been a lot happier the last few weeks, things have been looking up for him. I’ll tell him you said hi.”

“You really don't have to!” Lance says much louder than planned as he pulls the load from Shiro and open the employee only door, "Thanks, I’ll see you around.” He quickly enters, missing Shiro’s knowing grin.

 

\------

 

This was not what Lance was expecting when he got to work. Shay was working the front desk today but instead of walking in to hear small conversation and quiet music there was angry yelling. The older man hit his fists to the wooden counter after every word, sounding like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“I know he’s here! Bring him out!” he leaned over the counter, spit flying through every syllable. “I know that fucker’s been harassing and trying to bang my wife!” Shay Looked like she was about to cry as she leaned back in her chair.

Lance Leaned over the counter to get the man’s attention, successfully taking the attention off of Shay. “It there a problem here?” Lance’s customer service smile and voice could rival that of Nyma’s. Lance’s hand hanging over the counter on Shay’s side pointed at the phone, trying to signal her to call the plaza security.

“Fuck yeah there’s a problem here! One of you assholes have been trying to get with my wife!”

“I don’t--”

“Richard! Stop this!” None other than Helen Connie ran in and grabbed the man by his arm. “I’m so sorry about this Lance.I tried telling him that’s not what happened” She grinned up him and Lance immediately felt like puking. His eyes stung as the feelings of shame and embarrassment passed through him at the accusation. 

“You’re Lance!? You fucker!” Richard made to step towards Lance but was held back by the grip on his arm. He looked back at his wife with a sneer.

“Wait, wait.” He whipped his attention back to Lance,“I nev--” Lance was on his back, the air knocked out of his lungs from the hard fall, the tears threatening to fall finally giving way to a solid stream. Everything was swaying back and forth though he wasn't standing nor even moving. Everything sounded like he was underwater but as he looked to the couple he could tell that both were yelling. It seemed like Helen got the last word as she turned around and walked out in a huff, as if she had nothing to do with this situation and her husband wasn't the one running a muck. 

Mr. Connie was just about to jump on Lance when Allura and Nyma burst from the back door and immediately grabbed one arm each pulling him back a few feet. While they were trying to keep him from getting to Lance, Zethrid, who was here as Lance's first appointment of the day, kneeled by him to help sit him up. Oh God she had seen everything, Zethrid’s going to hate him, think he’s been trying to feel up his client. Allura will probably fire him and Nyma will never want to jokingly flirt with him again. And Shay! Oh god she might not trust him anymore, she’ll tell the rest of their family that he’s been sexually harassing women at work! No one will believe him.The thoughts running rampant through his mind made him cry harder.

“I-it’s not- I would never. I-I didn’t-,” Zethrid rubbed his neck soothingly, the same way he would do for her sometimes during their sessions, making him calm down quicker than expected at the memory. Lance was so preoccupied by his own mental state he didn't even notice security running through the doors to help detain the man.

The girls made for Lance as soon as the man was secured and gently grabbed Lance to helped him to his feet. He stood shakily before snatching up Allura’s hands, “please, please don't fire me. I never did… I would never do that to anyone.” Allura shushed him, returning the hold.

“I believe you, Lance. Dont worry I won’t let anything happened to you.” She pulled him into a hug, he returned it immediately, sobbing in relief. “It’s for situations like this we have cameras.”

Lance pulled away to start wiping at his face with the ong sleeves of his shirt, “Oh man, i probably look terrible.”

“What else is new,” Nyma jokes with a gentle nudge to his shoulder.

Before Lance could retort Shay walks over and whispers into Allura’s ear bringing her attention to the front along with the other two girls. Allura Glaced at Lance as he rubs his face again, attempting to get all the muck off.

“Lance won't be able to take anyone for today, I’m also going to put him on sick leave for the next couple days as well.” Shay nods and begins walking back to the front, bringing Lances attention with her. His eyes widen slightly at seeing Keith standing there and looking straight at him. Of all the people that could have seen Lance so vulnerable it had to be Keith. He’s probably going to sneer at Lance’s state then never grace this establishment with his stupid mullet or cute laugh or handsome face ever again.

Rage envelopes Keith’s face causing Lance a sudden shortness of breath. Could he be angry at the sudden cancellation? Lance waves and attempts one of his service smiles but no matter how hard he tries the corners of his mouth keep forcing their way back down. Lance is going to cry all over again he can feel it coming.

In the blink of an eye Keith is right in front of him making Lace flinch back half a step in fear at the sudden approach. Just as Lance was ready to bolt both Keith’s hand were gently on his face, rubbing the few newly formed tears away. The anger was gone, replaced with a dazed and slightly sad expression Lance felt his face heat up at the gesture, his breath came back to him tenfold and heart beating rapidly.

A small genuine smile came to his face as he reached up to cradle Keith’s hands in his own, “Hey handsome, miss me?” 

Keith’s face turned a brilliant shade of red, bringing Lances confidence up a bit more. Keith tried to pull away but Lance refused to let go, not now. Lance’s eyes never left Keith’s face as Keith looked between Lance and their clasped hand, mouth gaping like a fish.

Nyma gently hits Lance's shoulder so he looks to her with a large pout upon his face, “Stop hitting on the gue-”

“Lunch!” Keith’s voice cracks halfway through the yelled word, “ if you aren't busy now.”

Lance is shocked for a moment. This beautiful person wants to take him out looking like a train wreck and behaving like one too. Maybe there might be a bit of hope for this crush after all.

Lance’s smile threatens to split his face with how large it’s become, “I’d love to.”

Lance feels like he’s just rode the emotional roller coaster of a lifetime but it’s ended on such a high he may not come down. Riding that high Lance leans forward, laying a gentle kiss to Keith’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and comment~


End file.
